


Under a Yharnam Yew

by s0vereign



Series: Anthology of Ambles [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0vereign/pseuds/s0vereign
Summary: Another sketch of an old hunter visiting the graves of their parents. Edited and reposted from Tumblr.





	Under a Yharnam Yew

Much to everyone’s surprise, it was a pleasant summer’s day in Yharnam. Neither too warm nor too humid, just right. Alas, the rank smell of blood still polluted some of the streets. It was noticeable even if one did not have a particularly sensitive nose. Fortunately, the old city cemetery had only the smell of freshly upturned earth and rain from the past few days of showers. Scrambling from sunshine were a few earthworms, eager for the underground comfort of darkness. 

An old hunter made sure not to tread on the creatures as they walked along a cemetery path. They slightly drew their Crowfeather cape around them in irritation, not at the earthworms for they were only trying to return home, but at the sunshine for warming their dark clothes a little too quickly for comfort. At least their final destination would be under some shade. It would be a chance to cool down before returning home to Central Yharnam. Honestly, the smarter solution would have been to leave the cape at home to be properly washed for once. But, perhaps, today would rain again. Who knew.

Some distance away, there was an old yew tree with its branches hanging over some tombstones. Even in the shadows, the tombstones seemed to glowing with... something. An indication of the life those buried underground used to have. Maybe it was all a trick of the light though, everything reflecting from nearby stones or shining down through leaves of the yew.

Upon approaching the tree, the hunter heard some sparrows chirp and flutter through the branches. _So the little family seemed to be doing well_ , they noted with a slight smile. Expression solemn again, however, the hunter knelt down in front of one of the graves under the large tree. They reached forward for the stone, rubbing the moss and lichen that had slowly grown over the names of their mother and father. How quickly even stone degrades over the decades.

“ _Chào Cha, chào Mẹ_ (hello father, hello mother). It has been a while, but I thought I would finally pay you both a visit with today being Father’s Day.” A quick sigh, one that somehow combined sadness with a nervous happiness. “The past few weeks have been busy, but I am sure you would like to hear more about your ‘grandchildren’ than me.“ So the old hunter sat and recounted tales of the children they and their wife had come to watch over, care for, and love. They had so much to share that it was quite a time until they returned home again to their still living loved ones, a family that had somehow established themselves in the mess of Yharnam.


End file.
